Palace of the Romans
by RadiantRed
Summary: Ciel is one of the Princes of Pompeii until the barbaric Mad King of Roman Empire take over his city. All the heirs were killed but Ciel landed a deal that saved his life and followers with the sacrifice of his service to the Mad King.
1. Story Preview

Preview

His majesty didn't show any notice of Ciel's arrival but that didn't stop the boy from walking toward the king and settle beside him, the tray he had been carrying is not sitting on his lap.

"You're working too hard. I've ordered honeyed bird nest for you."

At that Sebastian's interest spiked and he glanced at the small bowl resting on the tray, now being lift by a pair of delicate hands. The lips blowing to cool down the temperature of the soup and offered to him.

That is a strange sight.

Is it poisonous?

Ciel made the gesture to offer the small bowl but the King merely stare at it, then at him, then at the soup again. His eyes darkened as he landed on Ciel the second time, they locked eye for 3 whole seconds that felt like Eternity to Ciel.

Nodding in understanding, Ciel brought the soup to his lips and drank it to prove that its not harmful. But he did not just stop there. Quickly resting the bowl on the table, he scooped Sebastian's head in his palm and brought him clashing down lips to lips.

After a brief soft delicate encounter, Ciel open his mouth and offered the sweet honey tonic that Sebastian groaned as he swallowed in ectacsy. Sebastain continue to assault the soft sweet lips of Ciel while his hand grip tightly on the younger man's hip and roughly brought him to sit on his lap. The tray fell loudly to the floor and Ciel broke the contact in surprisie.

But not for long.

The king apparently is not pleased that Ciel's lips are no longer available. He thrust his growing length against Ciel to show him the effect he had on the mighty King, Ciel gasped a little before resting his palm on the King's chest and rolled his hips, enjoying the frictions that their length made.

Sebestian looked at Ciel's slightly parted lips and the sweat that is starting to break out. Ciel looked like he's glowing. When the next rolls of pleasure was felt, the King pulled the clips of Ciel's robe off and let the fabric nest around his waist. Quickly, the king's lips found latch onto Ciel's nipple.

Ciel's palm travel up to hold Sebastian's head, urging him to do it rougher and Sebastian complied. Ciel moaned loudly when the hard teeth grace his nipple lightly then comes the flick of a hot wet tongue, followed by more licks and swallowed that Ciel loose count as his mind work in daze. His breathing is becoming erratic and before he knew it, he was lying on his stomach, his bottom presented nicely to the King's view. Without futher preparing him, Sebastian entered Ciel's forcefully dry. Ciel curled his toe. It hurts but nothing he can't endure. The tightness of him made Sebastian's member harder, and its almost painful and hard to move when its so dry inside of Ciel. His hand found Ciel's hips and lightly caress it. Ciel's twitch inside and it milk Sebastian's member heavently, the precum started to ooze out of Sebastian member and he can finally move and so he thrust harshly again and again into Ciel's, Ciel's hips buckled and hit the table several times but the euphoria swelling inside him make him throw caution to the wind. Moans and groans of pleasure fills the room and soon Ciel was greeted by the familiar sensation of a hot thick consistent liquid shoot inside of him, swelling his inside, the feeling left him breathless and cum afterward.

Sebastian sit back down his chair, back rested as he's spent from the erotic activity. He grab Ciel from behind and made the consort drape over him. He like this feeling. It felt like the consort need to rely on him. His eyes glanced down to the figure resting on him, his torso showing, his shoulder popping up so sexy and delicious Sebastian want to bite and chew it softly just to tease the boy for another round. But instead, his hand landed on that nice shoulder and caress it. The action brought Ciel closer to him and so he keep touching and stroking, from the shoulder to the hair, and to the shoulder again.

Time passed and they are still in that position. Neither are sleeping but they just lay against each other and enjoy the touch of their skin against one another. Until Sebastian brough a hand to touch Ciel's chin.

"Lift up your head."

Ciel lift up his head.

"Look at me in the eye."

Ciel looked him in the eye.

"This is really bad. I might really love you."

 _Love? What a silly concept_ , thought Ciel as he plot his next move.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Pompeii has fallen**

In the royal palace of the city of Pompeii, a loud argument broke out in the King's study.

"Father left me in charge! You have no right to commend the military without my order!"

"What i did is asking for help from the north and trade more weapons for the upcoming war, there is no pain in preparation."

"There is no war Ciel, I have already sent the peace offering!"

"That barbarian take over 22 states already, peace is not what he's looking Alois."

"Why are you so keen on this war? Are you trying to prove that you'll do a better job handling the state better than I do?"

Ciel gasped at the accusation, "I'm trying to protect our family! In case you forgot, Pompeii is an island, and if anything were to happen we have no where to run!"

"What a wild excuse, you've always been sneaking around state affair, going through our trade deficit, interest in military strategy. Just man up and admit it if you want the crown so much!"

"SILENCE!"

The crown prince and the prince bow down to the king as he walk slowly accompanied by a servant.

"Both of you are like my left and right hand, every day my left and right hand attack each other like cats and dogs, even an old man like me can't rest in peace when I'm this sick!" The king's speech was interrupted by a series of cough that Ciel knew too well straining that handkerchief with blood.

"We apologize father," both Ciel and Alois bowed again.

"Alois, you're excused. Go back and take care of the state issue are you see fit. You're to be king soon when I'm retired. Ciel, you stay here, I need to have a word."

Alois bid the king goodbye and sneered at Ciel, who tried his best not roll his eyes.

When Alois has left, the King look at Ciel. "You have to go easy on your brother. Don't agitate him, remember he's the crown prince Ciel, you have to trust and respect his ruling."

"He accused me of wanting the crown!" Ciel complained.

"Can you blame him?" the king smiled, "half the court support you. Hell, they even vowed to help you overthrow me. No matter how much they love me, they can't stand the idea of Alois ruling."

"Please don't bring that up father, nothing can shocked me more than that time when they comes to my chamber, I thought it was some emergency but they were coming to offer their help in killing you and my brother! The audacity of those courtiers!"

"I know I know, but you have to understand, most people would go for it. Alois used to be much more loving to you but he is crushed that even if he's the crown prince, he would never have so much respect and loyalty from his subjects. So what he needs is support and trust in ruling."

"Even if it's the wrong choice?"

"You have to pledge loyalty to him and make him see your decision the right way Ciel, it's wrong to go behind his back and ask for help from other nation. Even you know that much." Ciel face fell and the King continue, "I have 4 children with your mother. Elizabeth is girl. Luke has always been ignorant, refusing to learn any art of war or literature. The only ones strong enough to lead are Alois and you. And you're more than qualified to be King, Ciel, virtuous, knowledgeable and and already very politically influenced. But the problem is Alois. If I made him King, you can teach and look over him along the way and Pompeii can be peaceful. But if i made you King, Alois would be envious and I have no doubt he would kill me and you both just to get the crown. Of cause with your intelligence you can prevent that, but would you really want a family who kill each other? No. I'd rather hand it over to him and let you stay closely second behind."

"I understand father, You didn't have to say it out loud."

"We'll hear about the Romans answer to Alois's peace offering soon. In any case, there are still time to prepare for war."

Even if he said this, the king is still doubtful. Ciel's speculation made much more sense. The Romans are out to shed blood and there is no reason for them to spare this small city.

Contrary to the King, Ciel worriedly swallowed hard. Whereas the King is dubious, Ciel know for sure the Romans will not accept the offering.

2 days later, word from the Roman King arrive. In the letter, it thanks the crown prince for the offering. In the box that comes with it, it carried the head of messenger that Alois sent out.

"They're out for war." Alois whispered as he crumpled the letter in his hand, glaring at the bloody box in front of him. He quickly called for Ciel. At his arrival, the box of a decapitated man and the crestfallen Alois did not surprise Ciel one bit. Ciel looked at the crown prince in a mixture of annoyance and pity.

"Alois, do not lose your posture, you're the crown prince for crying out loud! I already made arrangement for the ships and weapons to come."

Alois bit his lips, "Ciel…"

"You don't have to apologize, I do everything to protect our family. I know that Roman bastard is more likely to strike war than anything. You know we'll get the back up from the north, from the noble family of Francis and we'll have the weapon. There's no need to worry. Now about the strategy - "

"Your letters never reach them!" Alois shouted and swallowed.

Ciel remained silent. So Alois intercept his letters. That's a new low which also should have made sense. Alois always thought he wanted the crown of cuz he want to monitored Ciel's interaction with other high ranking people. But these clearly those letters should show how sincere Ciel is to the family. Never once did Ciel ever thought of becoming King.

A childish temper is one thing, but this time it interfere with Ciel's plan to help the country. Now Pompeii is treading on thin ice. People could be killed and in no way would the romans take it easy on the top ranking and the royal family. The thought brought a spike of anger in Ciel's chest.

"So the message I send to alert the noble family never reach them. They have no idea of the danger befallen?"

Alois can only nod to Ciel's stone cold question. Ciel's eyes darkened.

"Not only that we might not be able to save ourselves but the loyal subjects will be in danger as well." Ciel said in a statement. The anger just keep building up inside him when he realize how helpless they are and in a geography that is not favorable either. He clenched his fist then he remember one thing.

"What about the letter i sent to the Prince of Athene?"

"NONE of the letters you sent out were reach any of them Ciel! You don't have to patronize me! I - I did it because I didn't thought we'll have to fight a war, Ciel. But I'll fight them myself if I have to!"

Before Ciel knows it, his fist connected with Alois jaw and his body landed on top of Alois as they both tumbled down.

"How foolish can you be? We're an island, not to mention a small island, Alois! We can have the upper hand if we landed most of them first with arrows and fire from the High Gate! Now you cancelled the weapons I order and want to fight the romans with swords? You're an Idiot!" Ciel eyes become blurry with rage as he choked his own brother, Alois tried to pried the hand off and kick Ciel off but the lack of air is burning his lung and he can't seem to think or do anything properly.

"And Lizzy.. " Ciel nearly cried at the thought of his sister, barely 14, "I made plans so at least Lizzy is safe! If anything were to happen, she's at least safe to be married the Prince of Athene! If we lost in war.. do you know what they did with princesses, Alois? Do you know what those animals are capable of!"

"Crown prince, Prince Ciel!"

"What?" Ciel snapped at the servant

"His majesty… His Majesty...called for both your highness, the doctor informed it's his critical time, your highness!"

Ciel stopped and limbly rolled off his brother. With the support of the nearly wall he raised to his feet slowly.

Pompeii has fallen.


	3. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews and follows! Especially thanks to promocat for the reviews!

Brace yourself for this long and I hope not too complicated chapter. I was trying my best to comes up with war tactics since Sebastian and Ciel both are very smart characters. This is the first time I write about this kind of thing, so please bear with me if I can't describe it well or the war strategy look too simple.

I really hope you like it.

 **Chapter 2: Green Fire, Red Ocean, Black Encounter**

Alois succeed the crown and summoned their most trusted courtiers - the 6 chancellor of Pompeii - to find a way to defend Pompeii.

"Pompeii is really close to Rome, If he's coming for us it meant he already have control from the southern Europe and now expanding toward the north." said Tanaka, the Minister of war. The man is about 60 already but he seem to still look in his prime. Tanaka has been serving the royal family for 3 generations already. He was a young man when he was serving Ciel's grandfather, and now he still needed to serve the grandson. Though he bare no indication that he's tired and instead keep putting all his heart and soul into being loyal to the family.

"if he's building his empire over the north too, Athen and Persia won't be safe for long either. Do you think we can ally with them?" the new King inquired as he looked at the map.

"We can always try. But as Tanaka has mentioned, Pompeii is rather close to Rome, a fast journey would take them a day to reach here." said the first Chales twin, Charles Grey.

"But according to the informations we got from Madame Red, they're moving 5000 soldiers, that would slow down the moving speed to at least 3 days." countered the other Charles twin, Charles Phipps.

"3 days will be sufficient. Undertaker, send words of alliance to them. Madame Red, you're the only one who knows how to contact your sister, update Madame Blanc about what we discussed today and sees her opinion about it."

"Yes, my lord." Madame Red, and Undertaker parroted with glint of laughter when he caught Alois's jealous eyes boiled to the Prince who issue order without discussing with him.

"That should settle the subject of gaining more allies, what about our counter attack if the Romans comes here sooner than expected?" Alois try to gain a voice, "I've been talking with Snake about his latest invention. Snake, why don't you update your report."

Snake retrieved a small glass vial of some green poison he's been working on and pull the lid opened. Then he brought his cup of tea and poured the green sticky liquids to the cup.

Nothing happens.

"Are you going to explain or do you wish for your king to beg for your every drop of your words, Snake?" Alois said impatiently.

Snake did not said anything. An action punishable by death if it's done by most people, but the closest circle in the royal family knows his silence was never meant to be disrespectful, merely it's his weird trait with the lack of speech or any kind of human reaction in general. Snake went to get one of the candles nearby and the cup barely touch when the water in the cup caught on a weirdly green fire.

"It's a form of liquidated wax separated itself from water." Snake paused for an amount of time before added, "it seems."

Alois seemed pleased and beamed, "I was thinking about what you said the other day, Ciel. You said Pompeii might have a chance of battling the Romans first if we wiped them from afar before they arrive at the shore, correct? Our arrows were limited, thanks to my short-sightedness of intervening with your letters, but your words provoked me to think of other ways to keep the Romans at bay. So I ask Snake to made an inflammable substance so that we can light the fire with the arrows from afar, therefor creating a fire wall between Pompeii and the ships of the Romans for a period of time. Those who didn't stirred their ships clear enough from the fire would perish of course."

For the first time since his father died, there is a smallest smile tinted on the lips of the Prince, "That's quiet brilliant, your majesty. May I ask how is this substance differ from merely using oil?"

The King consider this an insult but before he could mutter a reply, Snake interrupted, "Oil would burn out very fast, but this wax will allow the fire to up to 6 hours."

Ciel nodded. "this is indeed a clever move, Tanaka, you're in charge of war strategy, how do you think we can utilize this substance best?"

"How much of this thing have you made?" Tanaka asked

"No less than 500 barrels."

Tanaka fell silent. If they use it to pour over the border of the sea surrounded Pompeii as the King's original plan, 500 barrels would stretch out to be a thin firewall - clearly not enough, and casualties may be high because they cannot control the current of the ocean.

Everybody seemed to share the same thought, and Alois raked his brain to find solution. His train of thought was cut short when a fit of laughter emitted from the silver-haired man.

"hehe, your highness, do you know how to light fire?"

"I have a feeling you're thinking what I'm thinking," Ciel exchanged a smirked at Undertaker and looked at the others courtier in amusement.

Alois scowled. So much for being a King.

3 days later, 5000 men from Roman were reaching the border of Pompeii. 5000 men against 1000 of Pompeii armies sounds like a defeated battle. The Roman King did not even bother coming to this battle by himself unlike the battle against other countries.

"Ignorant will be your downfall." Ciel muttered as he spied on the ships through his binoculars. Currently he's on the High Gate of Pompeii, along with Alois and Undertaker and other 500 archers, waiting on his command to release the arrows. The other 500 men are with Tanaka on the ground floor of the Gate, waiting for further instructions.

The 4 Roman ships approach closer, when the mist floated around the ocean thicken. In the smoky mist, the Romans see the shadow of a large viking ships. General of war of the Romans - Bard felt weird about this particular ship.

"They can't be stupid enough to comes to the ship to fight us. This must be some kind of trick." But his vice commander strongly oppose to this and all the soldiers seem to take this as an easy win. The countless victory put this little island defense as a mere child play and the fact that they have more soldiers is getting into their head.

Unable to convince his subject otherwise, and time is running out as the boat drew closer, he issue the order of attacking the boat as his subjects' wish. But only 2 boats were allowed to go near the enemies' boat. Precaution is always better.

It when the Romans start aiming the fire arrows to the Pompeii's boat and the boat quickly catch on fire, they were quick to cheer. The Hoorays didn't last long as they drew closer and realize there was no one on that ship. Before they knew it, the boat exploded, sendout gashes of green liquid that catch on the fire too quickly. The explosion wiped out 2 boats instantly and the 3rd boat that was close enough was trapped in the fiery green flames. The only boat survived was Bard's boat who was wise to stay far from the ship. He quickly commend people to steer to retreat which was barely managed, since the Pompeii archers send accurately fired arrows to the ocean where there is the green liquid leakage. Bard's big ship is catching on fire which seems to glow strong even while they pour water on it. Bard drop the smaller canoe boats to the water and barely manage to flee for his life and the other 300 survivors.

Back in the Palace of the Romans, the King who seemed calmed and collected put the report away. While others were muttering words of astonishment.

"they wipe out 4700 soldiers without even shedding a blood of their own? Scary!" says Pluto

"Your Majesty, I urged you to reconsider taking over Pompeii. It was green fire, it's the work of witchcraft!"

The King glanced at his courtier uninterested. What is he going to do with these idiots.

"Silence." The court fell silent, all wanting to step out and say something but none dared. Years of iron fist running of state by the Mad King has reduced them to the lap dogs they are.

"You are all incompetent if you make your king go to fight in the front war like this." The King said, clearly no signs of backing down from this war contrary to the court's favor. "Pluto, send messenger to Lau, I need to know who is behind this brilliant fire plan. William, Ash, and Gregory stayed, the rest of you are dismissed."

"What do you think?"

"My lord, 4700 is a lot of casualties and we lost in the first battle, but this kind of trick can only be used once." William said after speculation, "before moving to the second real fight, why don't we send a mock 500 armies to see how they really in fighting war hands on?"

"That's dumb, 500 men can't even make it to the wall before they fire us down with arrows. They have the High Gate." said Ash as he glared at William.

"Well if you had paid more attention to the report , you should know Pompeii is quite limited with the tools to fight in war." William bite back. The king almost sighed at the sight. 2 out of his 3 most intelligence are always at war against one another. There are time when it amuse the King but for now, the King seek to know more about the talent in Pompeii who send his soldiers away like flies.

"What do you think, Gregory Violet?"

"They themselves know this trick can only be used once. The most logical explanation is that, they are buying time to wait for support from nearby countries. If William's report is correct, they might even have enough time to gather the arrows and tools for the war. Clearly we shouldn't have underestimated them and send out 5000 armies at once, arrogantly thinking that one battle will annihilate them."

The King frown. Gregory analogy is refreshing and at the same time insulting. That boy will never forgive him for taking over his city, Styx.

"I'm not really sure how to approach this Pompeii stubborn people anymore, but I think it is important to intervene their order of tools' arrival."

The king smirked, "no matter how strong they are, they are an island." Gregory raised his eyebrow catching onto the King's remark.

In the meantime, back at Pompeii's castle, the soldiers are celebrating while the high ranking chancellors are still discussing in the study.

"How's the shipment from Athen?" Alois inquired.

"On the way, your majesty. I think they will arrive in a day or so."

"What did we get from Madame Blanc?"

"The king is moving the next attack on his own, which, Blanc remarked, he's unlike the courtiers we deat before, He's actually very cruel in war strategy. Blanc said we should think about the next move clearly." Madame Red reported.

"Did she said how many armies are coming this time?" Ciel asked.

"No, your highness, but - "

"CIELLLLLLLLLLLLLLL" a squeaky voice boomed and Ciel found himself turned around harshly to meet the bouncy blond pigtails, "you're sending me off to Persia!"

"Lizzy, unhand me. And how many times did I tell you not to barge into official meetings!"

"you're so loud," Aois cut the two sibling's interaction, 'don't you understand we're at war princess? Do your job, act pretty and shut up already."

Ciel glared at his brother, "you don't have to shout at Lizzy, in any case, this is family affair,' Ciel turned to look at his young sister, "go wait for me, we'll talk after this."

Ciel actually pitied his sister. She could have married noble and stay in her home country, she could have married any handsome capable prince. But since the country's at war, Ciel wouldn't gamble his sister's safety by wait around. The only country he trust strong enough to protect her is Persia. Even if the Persian King is a casanova and has bad reputation, at least his reputation at war is good enough to ensure Ciel if he were to fail, his sister is safe there.

After getting rid of the all-time energetic princess, the meeting continues.

"I think if the king comes out himself, we should ready the maze." said Charles Grey.

"Totally agree. " Said Charles Phipps.

"the next battle will be at least 3 days from now as I consider this time they will bring more than 5000 soldiers." said Madame Red silently and Ciel nodded in agreement.

"If they learn anything from the previous attack, numbers meant nothing if you don't know how to use them," Alois scoffed, "Our arrows, men and weapons will come in a day, there is no need to worry.

The next morning, Ciel woke up to Alois panicking … something about 10,000 men surrounding Pompeii.

"How did they get here so fast!" Ciel asked in amazement.

"They are no where near Pompeii exactly, little lord' the undertaker laughed, 'but apparently the Roman dispatch their army from nearby and stop at approximately 1km radius from the shore."

"What!"

"To put it simply,' said Charles Grey, "We're doomed."

'We're surrounded, they caught the ship that suppose to deliver the weapons to us already. Now nothing comes in or goes out of Pompeii."

Ciel felt something akin to a heavy object felt on top of his head. The ship was supposed to deliver them arrows and then take Lizzy to Persia! If they can't go out…

Oh Lizzy…

"The last time we used only 100 barrels of wax, can't we just pour it out again? "

"Of course not Alois, they are 1km away! Unless you wish to die in the fire you light yourself." Ciel snapped.

"Don't call me Alois, I'm the King!" Alois felt anger rises to his chest. Since his short coronation, nobody treated him like a king!

"A king who needs to shout at his subject that he's a king is never a true king." said Ciel cooly, "I don't wish to argue _your majesty_ but I think honorable is not our top concern right now."

"How long can we go on without merchandise exchange?"

"Approximately a month, little lord." The undertaker chuckled, "but remember, a weak willed army is a weak army. If you wait until the last moment to attack, your soldiers will feel that they are at the thinning edge and will lose the will to fight. That is not to mention one month of desperately conserve food will not do well for any of us."

"You're right."

Silent fell, until Tanaka spoke up, "We have to fight while our spirit is high. We can do well if we manage to send them to attack from the Jade Gate."

Ciel nodded. There are 4 gates to enter Pompeii, Mud Gate is the weakest, High gate is not ideal when they lack of arrows like this, the stone gate is strong but the Jade gate open right to the mouth of the maze Ciel planned.

"Snake how much of the wax do we have?"

"1200 barrels."

Ciel widen his eyes, "why didn't you tell me?"

"Since we agreed to use the wax liquid, Snake has been telling his people to make it nonstop just in case, Little Lord, hehehe" The undertaker said, and Ciel turned to look at Snake gratefully, and thank him. Snake look like he's shy. He just cast his gaze down

"And you Undertaker," Ciel glared, "you know we could use this and you still poking around for fun! We're at war, you imbecile."

"What different does 1200 wax made?" Alois asked tiringly.

"Oh it make a big difference your majesty. 1200 barrels shall create a thin wall surrounding 3 quarters of Pompeii. It won't be as serious as the the previous explode but considering how much effect it took the last time, the enemies will have no choice but to attack through the one gate left that we haven't used the wax." Ciel explained

"So that's how you plan to lure the Romans through the Jade Gate…" Alois muttered, he looked at the other chancellor who nodded their heads in approval at Ciel's idea and scoffed. It's originally his plan to spread the wax and now Ciel get all the credits.

That day Alois went to the garden to find his brother Luke and Lizzy talking to each other rather animatedly. Apparently Lizzy is scolding Luke for still having fun, get drunks and have girls even in such critical condition. As Ciel is attached to Elizabeth, Alois is attached to Luke.

"Before lecturing others, perhaps you should go counsel Ciel, Elizabeth, he's pretty beat up he can't ship you off to Persia," Alois snickered.

Whereas Luke understand his brother affection, however, Elizabeth never really understand that Ciel did everything for her, and seem to get emotional and throw tantrum at everything he does.

She clearly isn't doing things to serve her own interest.

She bickered with Alois for a while before storming off, leaving the 2 brothers alone. Alois slid down to sit next to his brother and sighed.

"What now? You're negleted at the assembly again?" Luke chuckled

"You're not there you wouldn't know. Our most trusted minister all support Ciel. Rumour has it they even offer to kill me for him."

Luke just laugh at that, "Clearly if that did happen they'll be disappointed. Ciel can conquer land and kill a whole armies, but his own brother? No way."

"you never know what people are capable of. The way they talk to each other, Ciel seems to weigh more in decisions than i do, people listen to him more, and the loyalty they pledge to him, I might be king but i will never get anything close to that from those ministers."

"You're looking at it the wrong way," Luke said, "Imagine Ciel died during this war. How would you feel if your last thought of him was jealousy and the image that he will kill you to get the crown? We're all brothers, don't be so hard on each other."

Luke words did strike a cord.

 _If Ciel were to die during this war_ …Alois thought accumulate and he left his brother to return to his room, entertain some more about the thought.

In the night, the Roman King watch from his ship, the Pompeii citizen who despite being surrounded by a herd of army with no where to run, still comes to the shore and fishnet for some crabs and fish to feed their family.

What can he say? All supplies are cut loose, they will need to survive on nothing but what they hunted in the meantime. Pompeii citizen can wait and their king can extent their time all they want. The King is in no hurry, indeed he has been going to war so much the past few years he consider waiting on this small island surrender a vacation for himself.

He finished his wine and about to be retired to his bed when he suddenly stop in his track. He called one of his soldier to go investigate in case there is something fishy going on.

"Report to me if there's something wrong."

But the report never came and he got restless and go back to check again at around 2 in the morning. He came out to check the situation when he met Bard who was looking for him.

"Your majesty, the ocean is filled with barrels, tied to a long robe from the shore, the tide is washing away and I have a feeling the rope is extended enough to reach and harm us."

"And pretty sure its the barrel filled with that fire thing again, evacuate everyone!"

The king was on the first boat to retreat from the floated barrels, whereas his order was clearly stated all ships must retreat silently, its impossible not to notice 10,000 on various ships moving at the same time. Ciel who was looking at the interaction from afar smirked.

"Look like the King caught onto our plan fast this time, Little Lord," the Undertaker laugh historically, "and here i was thinking it would be nice to wake them up with some hot bright sun coming their way, ehehehe."

"You're sick, Undertaker, tell the soldiers to light the rope, we need to make some sort of damage."

The rope that tie the barrels of wax from the shore was dip in the substance the night before. It's highly flammable and as soon as the torch touch the robe, it instantly caught on fire and as one barrel was connected to the next using the same rope, the effect was fast and soon the Romans soldiers are scattered.

"Retreat as much soliders are you can! Follow me, we're going in!"

"Your majesty, it's a trap, they clearly left that gate safe from fire for a reason!"

"There will be at least 8000 men left, I'm not coming back to Pompeii again!" The King yelled at Bard and the Romans followed their King into the Ciel's waiting Jade Gate.

 _Whoever is in charge of this fire thing is so dead_ , the Mad King thought to himself. He's won so many wars so far. This war will make him the laughing stock, sending over 15,000 to win this one island which he's not even sure worth the manpower sacrificed for it.

The Jade Gate was broken through by the Romans in no time at all, though most of the soliders were killed and injured when the Gate was opened, and rolls of rocks piling out to kill them. The Jade Gate opened to a steep land where Ciel instruct his men to gathered big rocks to place on the peak and push the rock down when the Gate was bridged. As Ciel foresee, a fair amount of soldiers did got affected. Not many, but enough to satisfy Ciel anyway.

The next trap is the Maze. Pompeii is a small island, so their ancestors build a maze in the underground floor from the Jade Gate, hoping that it might be of use to trap the enemies or use as hideout if the island is under attack.

For this particular occasion, it's a trap.

"Release the Cage!" Ciel shouted. And the iron bars drop from the ceiling, perfectly trapped most of the armies in the maze. A considerate amount of soldiers have already passed the gate, but that is none of Ciel's concern. This move is deliberately planned so that the middle section of the armies are trapped while the armies from the back lose sight of their leaders and were not able to enter through the gate anymore. The leftover - the ones who managed to pass the maze before the iron bars get them - will be dealt with later. For now, Ciel needed to move quickly. Ciel flee to the tower with 2 soldiers only, while the rest of the armies behind him will lead the Romans to the second floor.

The Mad King saw a black cloak floating in the air, vanish to what he consider a different staircase then the one this armies are leading to. He instruct his armies to follow along while he track that cloaked figure. When he reach the top of the tower, he sees an unexpected sight of the small frame single handedly disarming his own soldier who look like they were attacking the little black cloak.

"You're the Romans spy!" Ciel accused as he stabbed one of the soldier in the chest while the other one tried to kill him from behind. He pulled out a dagger from his boots and turn around to press the sharp knife against the guards' throat.

"How long? and what have you told them?" Ciel snarled.

The Mad King raised his eyebrow. He might have a spy in their castle, but they were all instructed not to capture any lords. Apparently, the Mad King very much looking forward to meeting the genius who kill thousands of his man single handedly.

"you're… Alois's guard." Ciel muttered when he see the face of the guard clearly. Shock registered to his brain. The guard took this as an opportunity to attack again but he was stopped by a long sword that throw to hit his chest from behind Ciel's back, Ciel's cloak was torn a bit at the shoulder. He turn around to be pushed his back against the wall and trapped in front of this stranger, he registered suddenly as the Mad King.

"Hello princess - " the Mad King speech was cut short when the black cloak quickly retrieve another dagger from his sleeve and almost got him. The Mad King look was a mixture of annoyance and interest. He easily knock it off, and take that very dagger and point it at the person's throat instead.

"How rude. I was talking" The Mad King accused. Now that he looked properly, this is indeed a boy? The Mad King would never understand how a lord is so small.

"So are you the ignorant brother, the jealous brother or the smart one? I was told this city is run by midgets."

"Do tell, I was told Rome is run by a barbarian." Ciel return the humour and was rewarded with the dagger pressed harder against his throat, slightly drawing blood.

"Commanding the army and almost kill by his own guard, I suppose you're Ciel then, your brother plan to get rid of you, Am I correct?"

"If you plan to kill me, get on with it already!"

"No need to rush, Ciel. There's always time to die." Sebastian gave his benevolent smiled that somehow appear to be scarier than the Undertaker's creepy smile.

"I have plans for you."

When the boy refused to respond, the King trailed down the knife, lightly drawing blood from the neck down to the collarbone.

"I need you to serve me."

"Ridiculous."

"You have no say in this, Little one. Do you wish for my army to kill the children and rape the women? That can be arrange."

Ciel look disgusted, "is that how you operate? You're a sorry piece of scum. Not even human, just some beast in a man's skin"

Sebastian kept his aloof appearance and smile on, but his hand drop the dagger, and chose to use his bare hand to chock the Prince instead.

"I'm used to being addressed as "your majesty" and wouldn't plan to change that, thank you." The Mad King watch as the Prince struggle but that only keep him putting more pressure around that small neck. Deep azure blue eyes glared at him with hatred but his pair of red eyes recognise not only the hatre in that eyes, there are passion, loyalty toward his kingdom. And the way he bit his lips so hard it's starting to swell and bleed rather ask for the King to stop. Rather than allow any painful sound escape his lips. He refuse to reveal his pain.

So much pride.

So much pride inside of a small body the King feel the need to not only enslave boy as his counselor like what he did to Gregory Violet. No. He want to break Ciel. He needs to have this boy bowing at his feet willingly die for him at battles like how he would die for his family and Kingdom in THIS battle.

"You know I already got Princess Elizabeth. The basement you hid your dear sister is now under attack. I believe I send more than enough man to get her." the Mad King loosen his grip but that doesn't make Ciel's glare any less hateful.

"Come with me, and she's safe."

"She and all my brothers."

"Impossible, Princes will rebel, I'll be digging my own grave."

"They listen to me, they won't."

"They don't listen to you, they tried to kill you."

"Fine. But I only work with my unit, you will need to pardon the 6 names of nobles and allow them to follow me."

The King almost laughed at the boy's innocence but contain it and choose to humour him for the time being.

Ciel announce his army to drop their weapon. And that day, Ciel, Elizabeth and the 6 chancellors of Pompeii, move to the ships of the Romans. The small black cloaked stood next to the Black clad armor once they were on the ship. They both look at the ocean once filled with green fire now filled with red blood stained of the Romans' army.


	4. Chapter 3

After getting to the shore, it would take 3 day on a chariot and horseback to get back to the capital city of the Romance. Alois and Luke, however, would have to part way early.

That is the best deal Ciel could out of the Mad King. Either that or his 2 brothers' head get chopped off. According to the barbaric king, sons received training to be king and with no doubt would return for revenge, and for the throne. He only let Ciel off the hook because he needed Ciel to serve him and he couldn't careless about the sister. Girls can't do anything about politics anyway.

So once they were off the shore, at the bay of the City of Styx, Alois and Luke would be escorted to their exile home. They will live quite a comfortable life - enough food, security, and allowance but no access to excess amount of wealth, horses or men.

Luckily for Ciel, the King decided he was too tired from the trip at sea and wanted to relax at Styx for a day before moving forward to the capital. This granted Ciel a day to stay with his brothers and say a proper goodbye. Since they landed at already noon, after lunch, Ciel decided to check the home his brothers will share for the rest of their lives. The 3 brothers go through the abandoned church, once a beautiful building now washed away with dirt. There used to be a large village here and people come visit the church alot but since the Mad King took over Styx and exact all the minerals from this area, people were resettled elsewhere and only mine workers live around here anymore. Soon this abandone church will fix back so to cattle to Alois and Luke's living standard. More guards around the gate and in the building. Ciel can imagine his brother living here already.

"It's like a jail, but bigger." Alois pointed out.

"Save for the fact that you will get your fair share of 'entertainment' and 'wine' brother." Ciel said.

"That's the good life." Luke chuckled and just sit himself down on the dirty floor of the fallen church.

"What?" Luke raised his eyebrows at the 2 brothers, "I can't sit on the floor? We're not princes anymore. We're prisoner of war."

"Well, you have to admit he's right." Alois seated next to Luke and Ciel seated himself next to him afterward.

"Man, it seem like yesterday all we want to do is sit down like this." Luke commented, "remember the sparring?"

"Oh how can I forgot. I always beat Ciel!" Alois laughed and Ciel bristled, "excuse me, If I recall, I always get you back in the end."

"You were clearly weaker. You mostly win because you trick me."

"or you're just easily tricked."

"What does that mean." Alois eyes darken

A ghost of smile touch Ciel's lips, "easily irritated as usual. That's how I usually win you over, baka."

"My 2 little brothers arguing. Now where have I seen this before..."

Alois and Ciel glared at Luke. "May be we never get to have any argument with you because you always slip away all the time." Alois rolled his eyes.

"Not to mention. We did get into a lot of trouble because you choose to ditch lesson and go have fun alone. Covering up for you is a nasty mess." Ciel added.

Luke just shrugged. Before they can continue reminiscing, thundering footsteps were shooting in their way. Ciel stood up and in a second, a flash of something green jump at him and he hug his little sister as she squealed his name.

Lizzy has been locked up in a cell all these time separately from Ciel. Ciel knew the King knows he has a soft spot for her and needed to keep her safe so he can keep blackmailing Ciel.

But now she's free to join him. Of course with the extra companion of 4 other guards trialing behind. But this is better than not having her around at all.

This is going to be the last time they ever going to hang out together. Each know this but choose to ignore it. They can play and pretend all they want that this is temporary but even Ciel accepted Alois and Luke will have to stay here as long as the Mad King remained King. And Ciel can't overthrown him either when he has Lizzy in his palm. It's a stalemate. So instead they spend the entire afternoon going throw the old building, imagining what it would look like when it's finally returned to its full glory. Every one has a good shudder when Elizabeth give her opinion about how the decoration should liven up this place. There were "cute" in every sentence she said.

Dinner was set in the garden behind the Church. There was no company of the Mad King and Ciel was grateful he has a full day with his siblings. He still continue drinking wine with his brothers even after night fall and Lizzy needed to return to her chamber. Luke drink the most and then fell face first to the table.

"Imagine taking care of THAT for the rest of your life." Alois complain but Ciel knew he said it with fondness.

"Ciel. I'm sorry."

"huh?"

"I know you know what I did. I'm sorry I ... tried to kill you."

That is an understatement. But many things happened and Ciel just prefer the peace they had that day than parting ways scolding his brother. Even if it's something big as killing.

"You probably didn't think it through - '

"I regret it Ciel. I was blinded whenever I'm the "king". When I talk to you as a brother, I love and respect you and stuff like that. But once we enter meetings and I'm the "King" ... I lose the fondness... It's like I am something else and you are something else and we're not brothers anymore."

This is hardly anything new. The title King rip off many royal families apart.

"I have a question for you Alois. Who owns the throne?"

That was obvious. "The King, of course."

"You answer too fast. Think harder."

"The Mad King? It was me but now it's him. It's whoever King owns the throne!"

Ciel shook his head. "Nobody ever owns a throne, Alois. The throne, the crown, it owns itself. People come and go but the crown stays the same waiting for its next victim who thought once he owns it, he can do whatever he wants. But he would be wrong. The crowns owns him, enslave him to serve the title and make him kill, and plot against his family just to keep polishing the crown."

Alois look down at his hand, unable of knowing what to say.

"Don't put yourself down. This is a lesson for you. And your life still goes on Alois. I know you think you're not king anymore and this is the end for you but that's not true. What is it you like and want to do? If you're not groomed to serve people, what would you pursue for yourself?"

"Ciel.."

"This is just the start Alois."

Alois bit his lips to stop the heated watery eyes from crying. His brother forgive him. And he talk of his treacherous act as if it's so simple. But Ciel choose to forgive him just like that.

Ciel should have been King. He has the wisdom for it. Alois took a deep breathe and he walked around the dining table and hug his brother. His brother who he would not see or talk to any more once the sun rise and the journey start.

Ciel just pat Alois's hair as his younger brother pretend not to cry in his arms. _Don't worry Alois, Luke is with you and I'll always watch over you._

When morning comes, Luke and Alois see Ciel and Elizabeth off. During the travel Elizabeth get a chariot for herself. The 6 loyal courtier that Ciel asked the Mad King to spare were also coming along: Undertaker, Snake, Madame Red, Charles Gray, Charles Phipp and Tanaka, also get the same treatment. Strangely enough, only the chariot of the King hold two people - the Mad King and Ciel.

There were still matters to discuss about merging Pompeii as part of the Romance Empire, and the Mad King really waste no time to bring it up. Ciel was sadden to learn that even if he manage to scrape Alois and Luke off the hook, his other half brothers (his father has several consorts and children) were not so lucky. All the other princes were killed only as soon as they left Pompeii.

"People really do call you the Mad King for a reason. You're crazy."

"I look out for myself. Wouldn't want some weed to come after me now, don't I?"

"You make enemies anywhere you go, this wouldn't end well, remember that."

"Because I made many enemies or because I made _you_ an enemy?"

"I promise you I will serve you. Why the worries?" Ciel brushed the matter off which the King response back with a mocking sneer as if to say he is in no way worry of Ciel's retaliation.

The pair goes back to discuss the matter about governing Pompeii then the circle repeat. Until they arrived at the Roman's Palace.

Ciel has no idea what was awaiting ahead.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Strip You Bare

Ciel has always been in control of his life. He used to be a prince. Negotiation has never been an option - he states what he wants and people sees to his need. With the support of his father and the courtiers, Ciel never have any opposition to deal with, save for Alois, but he can handle Alois.

Now, however, he was no longer the commander in chief and his actions might effect the well-being of his family, followers and his people. Never in his life has Ciel experience the 'lost' of control of one's decision. Once the game of Rome opens, the Mad King become even more unbearable than usual. Whereas matter were discussed in the carriage before and Ciel like for some reason his opinions matter, now that they're in the palace everything suddenly move so fast. The King quickly retreated to the meeting discussing state affair. Ciel was taken to one of the chamber in the Palace. Elizabeth and his 6 followers were escorted elsewhere he was been specified of, but promised they will not be harmed.

The Rome's Palace was impressively large even to the former prince of Pompeii. Ciel needed to remind himself proper etiquette of not gawking at the sight of him - the tall red gate of the Palace opened to reveal the biggest more prestigious establishment Ciel had ever seen in his life, and mind you, he traveled a lot. That biggest building in pristine white stone right in the middle land in front of him is, according to what the maid told him, the main court, where the King hold meetings and ceremonies. Behind that large building in the middle of the land, there were smaller buildings surround it like a maze, Ciel was sure he could get lost if no one was there to guide him. Luckily, the Mad King already order the maids to escort Ciel to his next destination where he will be residing.

The building Ciel was offered was called the "Golden Cage", a tall white and gold stone building, quite far from the large court room. Along his way from the gate up to his chamber, there were several important lakes, towers and gardens maze-ing around the way Ciel was sure needed at least a few days to navigate his own way around this large palace.

Several guards dressed in leather and steel armor, equipped with a shield and a spear like most guards in the palace, stood outside Ciel's building. Inside, there were 5 maids at his service. The head of the maids who has been briefing Ciel about the outlet of the building was Maya - a petite girl with slightly tan skin and brown wavy hair she braided neatly to the side of her face.

"Sir, do you desire food or a bath to sooth you from the long trip, please do not hesitate to tell us. We're your personal slaves as of now."

Ciel almost cringed at that. There were no slaves in Pompeii. Ciel hated the very idea of it.

"Did he leave me any note?"

"No, Sir. But the King did make sure for us to notify sire that his followers were kept in the cell as of now. But they will not be harmed or be mistreated and will soon be released after his majesty decided what role they shall take in the Roman's court."

 _So keeping them in cell just as protocol,_ Ciel thought. They remained prisoners of war from Pompeii until they pledge loyalty to the new king. It was strange was separate from the rest and was treated almost as an occupant of this royal palace but Ciel brush that thought away. The king mention he needed Ciel's service afterall, may be he had some sort of important mission for him later on.

In any case, it appears to be an unproductive day. Since they arrive at early morning, Ciel has one whole day to do absolutely nothing. It's not his palace to just show up at meetings without announcement and he can't go around explore the palace. Even if he was treated like the owner of this beautiful white-gold imperial building, he knew he is still under house arrest and would not allowed to go around freely until the King decided what to do with him. He can't go around asking the maid about the palace information either - there are time to get to know that later. He doesn't have to snoop on the first day. The only thing he can entertain himself with is reading several scrolls of parchment in the bookshelf he found in the living room of his building. But even that is not much to read and he finished reading those useless scrolls about decoration and symbolism of Rome in a few hours.

He heard no command or summon from the King whatsoever. He had breakfast, lunch and dinner alone, delivered to his room. A while after dinner however, Maya walked into the living room where he was sprawling on the couch.

"Sire, the time has come and the King desire your appearance."

"Well, that's about time." Ciel sit up and was about to tell her to lead the way to the King's Palace but was told differently.

"The King instructed sire to appear in costumed Rome attire."

"That's expected I supposed."

But the King appear to be a pain more than Ciel imagined. He doesn't just demand Ciel to wear the Rome's attire. He had be taken to the "Isle Hall" which was a garden away from Ciel's building. Apparently, he can't just take a bath in his bathroom before meeting the king. The King probably wanted him to strip off Pompeii land before meeting him or something. The bathhouse inside the hall is like a large hot spring with roses covered all over the pool. With all these procedure, Ciel swears it almost looked like Rome preparation for girls before the wedding.

After a good soaked and scrubbed until his skin shine soft and sooth, Ciel got out of the pool to see the maids standing before him with the attire he expected to wear. The Roman attire is ... strange. The long loose robe was held in place by 2 gold clips at each of his shoulder before the sleeve hang loosely to his wrist. Later on the maid brought a braided gold string to belt his at his waist. This serve to emphasis the body figure and hold the robe in place when he walk. The robe is made out of imported silk, Ciel can tell from the flowing coolness and softness of the fabric. It's quite more comfortable than his usual attire in Pompeii that consisted of high collared shirt and fit pants. The only problems of this robe is...

He never look so much like a GIRL!

He want to bang his head to the wall so badly as he stood in front of the full body mirror. He saw the King and many men wear similar thing but their tall frame and ripped muscles doesn't make it half bad. For Ciel on the other hand, he look like one of these maid with his slim waist and slim figure. He could almost imagine Lizzy's high pitched voice 'CIEEEEEELLLLLLLLLL, You're sooooo cuuuuute!" if she were to see him in this.

Oh the horror. Ciel could only pray this attire requirement is not an everyday thing.

"Sire, the preparation is finished. You look gorgeous, sire!" Maya said in her small voice followed by a giggles as the maid finished up with adding perfume and fixing his hair. Ciel flinched at the maid's compliment but did not say anything in return. He just wanted to meet the damn King and get it over with. It's almost 9 already by the time all these stupid preparation is done, and there would be so little time to talk and finalized discussion about Pompeii.

Ciel was surprised enough when he was told the King would be waiting in his chamber and not requiring Ciel to go to his palace instead.

Ciel entered the Golden Cage living room expecting the King to be there but he was not. He walked half way passed the living room, when he heard the door behind him shut and locked from the outside. Shaking his head he just passed the corridor where there were doors opening to a little study room, guest room, bathroom, and closet. Lastly, it's the master bedroom, his bed room of the Golden Cage. He open that and the sight of the King's back looking out the window greeted him. He was wearing the exact same robe as Ciel but it was in blood red and black with the Roman's Eagle embroidery design in small details at the neckline and the sleeve. Looking down at his own clothes, he was robed in some ridiculous baby blue silk.

Well, no time to worry about appearance now. Time to talk about nations so his sister and everyone else can finally walk out of the cell.

"You called for me?"

The King turned around. The face stoic of any expression.

"Kneel"


End file.
